Reinforcing yarns of polyester, nylon and steel have been used in tires. While these materials have been overall successful in the past, recent demands in the tire industry have pushed the expected performance into new levels. To meet this demand, it has been contemplated to use multi-filament reinforcing carbon yarn to reinforce the tire. Unfortunately, the degree of adhesion between the yarn and its rubber environment have not been satisfactory. Therefore, any improvement in the adhesion between a carbon yarn and its rubber environment will permit those in the tire industry to meet the expected performance requirements.
The present invention relates to a coated multi-filament reinforcing carbon yarn. The yarn is encapsulated with a rubber composition containing a resorcinol-formaldehyde reaction product, vinylpyridine-styrene butadiene terpolymer, an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer and urea.
There is disclosed a coated multi-filament reinforcing carbon yarn encapsulated by a rubber composition, wherein said rubber composition comprises, based on a dry weight basis,
(a) from 7 to 12 percent by weight of resorcinol;
(b) from 2.0 to 3.0 percent by weight of formaldehyde, wherein the weight ratio of resorcinol to formaldehyde ranges from 2:1 to 7:1;
(c) from 20 to 60 percent by weight of a vinylpyridine-styrene butadiene terpolymer;
(d) from 20 to 60 percent by weight of an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer;
wherein the total percent by weight of vinylpyridine-styrene butadiene terpolymer and acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer ranges from about 50 percent by weight to 90 percent by weight; and
(e) from 2.5 to 6 percent by weight of urea.
In addition, there is disclosed a method for manufacture of a carbon multi-filament reinforcing yarn encapsulated by a rubber composition comprising impregnating a multi-filament carbon yarn with a resorcinol-formaldehyde latex having a solids content ranging from 10 to 40 percent by weight and comprising on a dry weight basis;
(a) from 7 to 12 percent by weight of resorcinol;
(b) from 2.0 to 3.0 percent by weight of formaldehyde, wherein the weight ratio of resorcinol to formaldehyde ranges from 2:1 to 7:1;
(c) from 20 to 60 percent by weight of a vinylpyridine-styrene-butadiene terpolymer;
(d) from 20 to 60 percent by weight of an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer; wherein the total percent by weight of vinylpyridine-styrene-butadiene terpolymer and acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer ranges from 50 percent by weight to 90 percent by weight; and
(e) from 2.5 to 6 percent by weight of urea.
The carbon filaments which can be used in the present invention include both carbon filaments having a high carbon content and carbonaceous fibers having a relatively low carbon content. Usually, such carbon filaments have a carbon content of at least 70 percent by weight.
The carbon filaments bundle which can be used in the present invention can be prepared by known processes, such as the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,297. For example, the carbon filaments bundle can be prepared by oxidizing known polymer filaments comprising mainly polyacrylonitrile (acrylic fiber) in an oxidizing atmosphere (e.g., air) at a temperature of from 200xc2x0 to 300xc2x0 C. for a period of from 0.1 to 100 minutes, and then carbonizing the oxidized filaments in an inert gas atmosphere (e.g., N2, argon or helium) at a temperature of from 600xc2x0 to 3,000xc2x0 C.
The carbon filaments bundle may also be prepared by forming filaments from a pitch of petroleum or coal, rendering the filaments infusible and carbonizing the infusible filaments in an inert gas atmosphere (e.g., nitrogen, argon, helium, etc) at a temperature of from 600xc2x0 to 3,000xc2x0 C.
The bundle to be used usually comprises from 100 to 100,000 filaments each having a cross-section area of from 2xc3x9710xe2x88x924 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mm2. The carbon filaments bundle (also referred to herein as yarn) preferably has a specific resistivity of from 103 to 10xe2x88x924 xcexa9cm, a tensile strength of not less than 100 kgf/mm2, a modulus of elasticity of not less than 10xc3x97103 kgf/mm2 and tensile ductility of at least 1.7. The bundle of yarn has a total denier in the range of from 1,000 to 10,000. Preferably, the denier of the yarn ranges from 2,000 to 8,000. The denier per filament in the yarn ranges from 0.5 to 1.5. Preferably, the denier per filament ranges from 0.55 to 1.0.
The overall process of preparing the coated multi-filament reinforcing yarn involves (1) impregnating the multi-filament reinforcing carbon yarn with a liquid medium containing an epoxy resin, (2) adjusting the amount of pickup of the liquid so that, upon subsequently being dried, the amount by weight of the epoxy resin encapsulating the multi-filament yarn ranges from 0.5 percent to 2.5 percent by weight of the yarn, (3) drying the multi-filament yarn to encapsulate the yarn within the epoxy resin, (4) impregnating the yarn encapsulated with the epoxy resin with a liquid medium containing a resorcinol formaldehyde-latex, (5) adjusting the amount of pickup of the liquid so that, after subsequently being dried, the amount by weight of the resorcinol-formaldehyde latex encapsulating the multi-filament yarn ranges from 5 to 35 percent by weight of the yarn and (6) drying the multi-filament yarn to encapsulate it with solidified resorcinol-formaldehyde-latex composition.
The treatment of the original yarn with the epoxy resin before impregnation with the RFL composition is effective for increasing the adhesion of the coated yarn to rubber. The weight of the epoxy resin coating the multi-filament yarn should be limited to the range of from about 0.5 to 2.5 percent by weight of the multi-filament yarn. The weight of the epoxy resin coating the multi-filament yarn is preferably in the range of from about 1 percent to 1.5 percent by weight of the multi-filament yarn.
The weight of the epoxy resin and RFL encapsulating the multi-filament carbon yarn is determined by the difference between the total weight of the coated yarn and the weight of the yarn just prior to coating.
Epoxy resins suitable for use in this invention are compounds having at least one epoxy group; for example, an alkali-treated reaction product of a polyhydroxy alcohol or polyhydroxy phenol and an epichlorohydrin. The polyhydroxy alcohol is preferably glycerin, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, polyvinyl alcohol, inositol, trimethylol propane or 1,4-dimethylol benzene. As the polyhydroxy phenol, is it preferably resorcinol, hydroquinone, bisphenol A, phloroglucinol or catechol. The liquid containing the epoxy resin in this invention is prepared by dissolving or emulsifying the epoxy resin in water or an organic solvent. The water-soluble epoxy resin suitable for use in this invention is, for example, a reaction product obtained from the reaction of epichlorohydrin and at least one kind of polyol; for example, glycerin, ethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol polypropylene glycol, neopentyl glycol, trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, diglycerin or sorbitol. A polyglycidyl ether or diglycidyl ether of glycerin is most preferable.
The drying conditions for the multi-filament yarn impregnated with the liquid containing the epoxy resin depends on the kind of epoxy resin applied but, in general, a milder condition should be adopted than the known condition of the treatment of polyester fiber-coated with a liquid containing epoxy resin. For example, it is preferable to control the drying to a temperature at most about 200xc2x0 C., most preferably in the range of from about 100xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. When using a water-soluble epoxy resin, it is preferred that the concentration of the epoxy in the liquid is in the range of about 1 percent to 30 percent by weight of the liquid.
The treatment of the yarn encapsulated with the epoxy resin with a resorcinol-formaldehyde-latex (RFL) is effective for increasing the adhesion of the coated yarn to rubber. The weight of the rubber composition coating the multi-filament yarn should range from about 5 to 35 percent by weight of the multi-filament yarn. Depending on whether the yarn is twisted then encapsulated or encapsulated and then dipped, the preferred ranges vary. For example, if the yarn is first twisted, the amount of rubber composition is preferably from 7 to 11 percent by weight. Whereas, if the yarn is first encapsulated and then twisted, the amount of rubber composition is preferably from 15 to 30 percent by weight.
The coated multi-filament reinforcing carbon yarns encapsulated with a rubber composition are prepared by impregnating the yarns with an RFL having a solids content of from 10 to 40 percent by weight. Preferably, the solids content ranges from 25 to 30 percent by weight.
The RFL used in the present invention contains specified weight percentages of resorcinol, formaldehyde, two latices and urea. The weight percentages described for the ingredients of the RFL are on a dry weight basis. The RFL contains from 5 to 20 percent by weight of resorcinol. Preferably, the RFL contains from 7 to 12 percent by weight of resorcinol. The RFL contains from 0.7 to 6.0 percent by weight of formaldehyde. Preferably, the amount of formaldehyde ranges from 2.0 to 3.0 percent by weight. Although the relative amounts of resorcinol and formaldehyde have been separately described, it is contemplated herein that prereacted resins of resorcinol and formaldehyde can be used so long as these overall ranges and ratios of resorcinol and formaldehyde are observed.
The rubber composition contains from 20 to 60 percent by weight of a vinylpyridine-styrene butadiene terpolymer. Preferably, from 35 to 45 percent by weight of the rubber composition is a vinyl pyridine-styrene butadiene terpolymer. The Mooney viscosity of the vinylpyridine-styrene butadiene terpolymer latex ranges form 30 to 90. Within this range, the Mooney viscosity does not appear to be critical. The level of bound vinylpyridine styrene butadiene terpolymer ranges from 5 to 20 percent by weight of the terpolymer. The terpolymer is generally added to the RFL in latex form. The percent solids of the vinylpyridine ranges from about 35 to 45 percent by weight.
The rubber composition also contains from 20 to 60 percent by weight of an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer (NER). Preferably, from 35 to 45 percent by weight of the rubber composition is an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer. The Mooney viscosity of the acrylonitrile butadiene may range from 90 to 200. The acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer is generally added to the RFL in latex form. The percent solids of the NBR latex ranges from 30 to 50 percent by weight. The level of bound acrylonitrile in the acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer may vary. For example, the level of bound acrylonitrile may range from 30 to 60 percent by weight of acrylonitrile-butadiene polymer. Preferably, the level of bound acrylonitrile ranges from 40 to 50 percent by weight.
The rubber composition contains from 2.5 to 6.0 percent by weight of urea on a dry weight basis. Preferably, from 3.0 to 5.0 percent by weight of urea is used.
The rubber composition may contain a number of conventional additives. For example, the RFL may contain a nonionic surfactant to reduce wetability. Representative nonionic surfactants include acetylenic diols, polyalkylene oxides and cellulose ethers. The nonionic surfactant is generally present in an amount ranging from 0.1 to 3.0 percent by weight (on an aqueous basis). Preferably, the nonionic surfactant is present in an amount ranging from 0.5 to 1.0 percent by weight. The RFL may also contain a wax as a processing aid. Representative waxes include natural waxes, petroleum hydrocarbon waxes and fatty acid derivatives such as alcohols, esters and amides. The wax is generally present in an amount ranging from 0.1 to 10 percent by weight. Preferably, the amount of wax is present in an amount ranging from about 1 to 5 percent by weight. The RFL may also contain a monovalent fatty acid salt to reduce surface tension of the latex. Typical salts include the potassium, sodium and ammonium salts of fatty acids such as stearic acid, oleic acid and linoleic acid. An additional example of such salts are the sodium salt of lauroyl sarcosine. The fatty acid salt is generally present in the rubber composition in an amount ranging from about 0.1 to 5.0 percent by weight. Preferably, from 0.2 to 3.0 percent by weight is used.
Other conventional additives such as oil-based or synthetic defoamers and gum or acrylate thickeners may be added as appropriate to achieve desired processing properties.
The coated filament-reinforcing carbon yarn may be twisted or non-twisted. In those instances when a twisted yarn is desired, the yarn may be twisted before or after the yarn is encapsulated with the RFL. If twisted, the twist of the yarn should range from 10 to 100 turns per meter. Preferably, the twist ranges from 30 to 70 turns per meter.
The yarn of the present invention is suitable for use in reinforcing a number of rubber articles. Such articles include tires, belts and hoses. Preferably, such yarn are used in tire and, in particular, in the belt of a wire.